kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Dunkeleisenoffensive
Datei:Dunhammer.jpg Eventreihe der Khaz ModanDunkeleisen und Dunhammer Klans beginnend 25.04.2012 bis dato Ein Handschlag beim Rat (25.04.2012, Lunra) Das Knistern des Kaminfeuers war das einzige Geräusch, dass die Stille der Nacht durchdrang. Lunra Mondglanz saß auf ihrem Sessel und beobachtete die Flammen. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein Stapel Notizen. Sie hatte das meiste davon letzte Nacht zusammengeschrieben. Eine handvoll Zeichnungen und Randbemerkungen, zusammengetragen aus dem Wenigen was die Zwerge der Schmiede über die Geschehnisse im Norden wussten oder sich noch erinnerten. Es war nicht viel, aber es war genug um Brumling Trotzstirn zu überzeugen einer Offensive der Dunhammer zuzustimmen. Und dann tauchte Baradil Todbringer auf und machte exakt den selben Vorschlag. thumb|Einige Stunden zuvor beim ZwergenratLunra musste unwillkürlich lachen. Da zermarterte sie sich monatelang den Kopf wie sie die Klans in die Offensive bringen konnte und dann war es ein Dunkeleisen, der den Stein ins Rollen brachte. Ironisch, aber irgendwie passend. Das kam Brumling und ihr natürlich nur recht. Die Ziele der Dunkeleisen waren fast identisch mit den ihren und dadurch, dass die Dunklen den ersten Schritt gemacht hatten mussten die anderen Klans reagieren. Die Zusage derer Hilfe nachdem die Dunhammer einschlugen war die logische Folge. Ob diese Zusage der Klans aber was taugt ist eine andere Sache. Lunra stand langsam auf und ging zu ihrem Fenster. Auf die Fensterbank gelehnt betrachtete sie die stille Straße draußen. Baradils Rückkehr hatte sie überrascht. Allerdings wurde ihr in dem Moment klar, dass sie durch ihre Abwesenheit gar nicht wusste warum Baradil überhaupt weg war. Einerlei, das Einlenken der Dunkeleisen hatte ihr die Pforte für die Offensive geöffnet, die sie braucht. Und diese Chance würde sie nutzen. Lunra ging zurück zu ihrem Sessel und warf einen Blick auf ihre Notizen. Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen. All die Arbeit umsonst. Aber wenn die Klans endlich in Bewegung kommen war ihr das egal. Unwillkürlich musste sie an ihre Worte an Baradil denken: „Wie in alten Zeiten.“. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass sie dieses Mal nicht noch ein Auge verlieren würde. Die Geschichte der Prinzessin (28.04.2012, Lunra) Die silbrige Spitze des Schwertes zeigte exakt auf ihr Ziel. Um keinen Millimeter bewegte sie sich, was auf eine sehr ruhigen Schwertarm des Trägers hinwies. Das Schwert selbst was ein massives Bastardschwert vermutlich trollischer Herkunft. Mit leicht gebogener Spitze, massivem Schaft und zusätzlichen Zacken und Stacheln. Es war weitgehend Schwarz mit Grautönen lediglich die scharfen Enden schimmerten silbrig geschliffen. Die Trägerin bildete mit ihrer schimmernden goldenen Rüstung einen harten Kontrast zu der Waffe. Lady Lunra Mondglanz stand nun schon eine ganze Weile in Kampfhaltung vor einer der Trainingspuppen im Militärviertel Eisenschmiedes. Das linke Bein vor, das rechte in weitem Abstand hinten. Der Oberkörper nach vorne geneigt, das Schwert in der nach hinten ausgestreckten rechten Hand, die Klinge waagerecht über der Zwergin. Die Linke Hand nach vorne zum Ziel gestreckt um die Balance zu halten. Die Haltung sah auf den ersten Blick lächerlich aus, aber nur wenn man nicht wusste wie Lunra aus dieser Stellung heraus einen Schlag ansetzen konnte. Es war totenstill in Eisenschmiede, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war zu den späten Morgenstunden. Die patrouillierenden Stadtwachen kannten Lunra lange genug um zu wissen, dass man die Feldkommandantin nicht beim Training ihrer diversen Schwerttechniken stören sollte. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als würde die Eisenschmiede erwartungsvoll warten bis Lunra die Puppe angriff. Das einzige Geräusch das zu vernehmen war, war das Flackern einer langsam erlöschenden Öllampe und exakt in dem Moment als diese mit einem Zischen ausging griff Lunra an. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung verlagerte sie das Gewicht auf das linke Bein, zog sich mit dem rechten in eine Drehbewegung, drehte das rechte Handgelenk um Das Schwert in Schwungposition zu bringen und nutzte dann ihr eigenes Drehmoment um mit dem Schwert zwei kreisförmige Hiebe gegen die Puppe auszuführen. Der Erste trennte den Oberkörper der Puppe in 2 Hälften und schickte die obere in eine langsame 90° Drehung gen Boden. Der Zweite traf den Puppenkopf exakt am Ende der 90° Drehung und spaltete Oberkörperhälfte sauber in der Mitte. Während die gespaltene Puppe noch zu Boden fiel steckte Lunra das Schwert weg um zu gehen als ihr auffiel, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Direkt an der Wand hinter ihr lehnte eine Zwergin in einem dunklen Gewand. Natürlich wusste Lunra direkt wer die Zwergin war, allerdings brauchte sie einen Moment zu realisieren, dass Moira Thaurissan zu so später Stunde völlig alleine durch die Schmiede streifte. Einige weitere Momente später wurde ihr auch klar wie naiv es doch war zu glauben, dass Moira alleine unterwegs war und nicht mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Leibwächter in den Schatten lauerten. „Mylady. Womit habe ich die Ehre verdient zu so früher Stunde von euch beobachtet zu werden?“ Moira löste sich elegant von der Wand und ging auf Lunra zu. ,,Lady Mondglanz. Man hört Geschichten über eure Schwertkunst, allerdings wusste ich nicht wie viel davon wirklich wahr ist. Doch wie es scheint übertrefft ihr die Gerüchte noch.“ Lunra verzog keine Miene. Sie hatte lange genug mit Dunkeleisen und Politikern zu tun gehabt um nicht auf solch stumpfe Komplimente hereinzufallen. „Ihr seid doch nicht sicher nur hier um meine Kampfkunst zu bewundern. Also was kann ich für euch tun Ratsherrin?“ Moira kam noch ein paar Schritte näher und man konnte erkennen, dass sie lächelte. „Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass der Dunhammerklan sich unserer Sache angeschlossen hat. Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass Than Trotzstirn alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hat um den Klan von dem erfolgreichen Pfad, den ihr damals eingeschlagen hattet wegzuführen.“ „Eurer Sache angeschlossen? Ich glaube ihr missversteht Ratsherrin. Wir haben ähnliche Ziele, aber unterschiedliche Gründe. Das solltet ihr nicht vergessen. Und Than Trotzstirn tut das was er für den Klan am richtigsten hält, genauso wie ich das auch tue. Das war damals bei mir die Radikalisierung des Klans und bei ihm die Rückkehr zu den alten Werten und heute die Notwendigkeit offensiver zu werden. Das war bereits beschlossen bevor ihr eurer Plan verkündete. Wir dachten nur, dass das Vorhaben zu zweit vermutlich mehr Chancen auf Erfolg hätte. Das ist alles.“ "Und da habt ihr sicher recht. Vor allem mit den fähigen Kämpfern der Dunhammer. Ich habe schon immer bewundert, wie ...“ Moira hielt inne als sie Lunras desinteressierten Blick sah und sie wusste genau, das sie mit Schmeicheleien nicht weiter kommen würde. „Lady Mondglanz, ich weiß, dass ihr in der Vergangenheit nicht mit den Methoden meines Klans einver ...“ Lunra ging zwei schnelle Schritte auf Moira zu und sie konnte schwören aus den Schatten das Klappern mindestens zweier Rüstungen gehört zu haben. „Nicht was? Nicht einverstanden gewesen? Dass ihr Dornarr Feuermut habt ermorden lassen, damit ich meine Linie verliere und ihr mich manipulieren zu könnt? Nein, damit war ich sicher nicht einverstanden und irgendwann werdet ihr dafür gerichtet werden, doch bis dahin richte ich meinen Zorn gegen die wirklichen Feinde.“ Lunra wirbelte herum und stampfte davon. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse daran weiter mit Moira zu sprechen, als sie eine leise Frage wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben ließ. „Und was genau hätten wir eurer Meinung nach anders tun können?“ Lunra blickte über die Schulter und sah Moira langsam und mit gesenktem Blick auf sie zukommen. „Ihr seid eine intelligente Zwergin Lunra, nicht so verblendet von Vorurteilen wie die anderen Klanzwerge. Ihr habt doch gesehen was über meinen Klan gesagt wurde lange bevor ich nach Eisenschmiede zurückkehrte. Was die Taten des Schattenhammers mit unserem Ruf anrichteten während wir von Ragnaros versklavt waren. Was hätten wir also tun sollen, als Todesschwinge seine Fänge zum Schwarzfels ausstreckte und ihm mehr Dunkeleisen folgten als mir. Als unsere Situation von geduldet zu nicht mehr willkommen wechselte? Ihr denkt es war einfach mich und meine Anhänger? Glaubt ihr dass meine Herkunft nur in eine Richtung schaden kann? Dass die Dunkeleisen mit freudigen Armen ein Bronzebärtin als ihre Herrscherin akzeptierten? Ich galt als Dagrans Spielzeug, als seine Trophäe über Magni. Die wenigstens wussten, dass wir wirklich in Liebe verbunden waren.“ Moira wirkte nun plötzlich sehr traurig und Lunra wusste nicht genau was sie davon halten sollte. Die ehemalige Herrscherin des Schwarzfels blickte zur Decke als würde sie mehr in der Vergangenheit stehen als in dem Hier und Jetzt. Mein Vater, Magni Bronzebart … er hat nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er lieber einen männlichen Thronerben gehabt hätte. Er hat mich bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren lassen, dass ich ein kein Sohn bin, dass ich nicht das bin was er gewollt hatte. Und egal wie ich mich anstrengte … es war nie gut genug. Ich fühlte mich vernachlässigt, ausgestoßen … eine junge Zwergin wie ich ohne echte Freunde in ihrer hübschen Seifenblase des Thronsaals. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte … also beschloss ich das zu tun, was alle junge Zwerginnen in meiner Situation wohl tun würde … ich beschloss wegzulaufen. Aber wohin sollte ich gehen? Ich. Die Tochter des großen Magni Bronzebart. Jeder hätte mich aus Angst vor der Wut meines Vaters umgehend zurückgebracht. Es gab nur einen Zwerg von dem ich wusste, dass er mich nicht wieder zurückschicken würde...“ „... Imperator Dagran Thaurissan.“ Moira nickte Lunra bestätigend zu. Lunra wusste nicht was plötzlich in Moira gefahren war und warum die sonst so kalte und selbst überzeugte Zwergin sich so öffnete, aber das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme und die Bitterkeit mit der sie sprach … Lunra neigte dazu ihrer Geschichte zu glauben. „Allerdings wusste ich nicht wie ich ihn erreichen sollte. Also bin ich, naiv wie ich war, eines nachts aus meinem gemach geschlichen um im Düsteren Viertel jemanden zu finden, der mir helfen konnte. Vermutlich wäre das nicht gut für mich ausgegangen, aber zu meinem Glück sah mich Baradil Todbringer und er folgte mir. Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass er ein Dunkeleisen war. Ich kannte ihn nur als einen treuen Söldner, der meinem Vater mehrmals schon geholfen hatte. Er kam auf mich zu und fragte vorsichtig was ich denn im Viertel wolle. Er fragte mich ziemlich aus, geschickt, aber vermutlich war ich auch einfach zu verzweifelt um vorsichtig zu sein. Er war es letztendlich der den Kontakt herstellte um meine „Entführung“ zu planen.“ Lunra nickte. „Ich habe die Berichte gelesen. Ihr meldetet euch freiwillig für eine Expedition, die aufgerieben wurde. Von Verrat war die Rede. Die Wachen wurden abgeschlachtet. Nur eine überlebte.“ Moira ließ den Blick sinken. „Die Sache lief nicht wie geplant. Ich bestand vor meinem Vater darauf, dass ich die Expedition begleite, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich es wert war seine Tochter zu sein. Ursprünglich war die Expedition nicht bewaffnet. Nur eine handvoll Zwerge, die Baradil gekauft hatte um meine Flucht zu decken, aber mein Vater bestand auf eine schwer bewaffnete Eskorte. Den Dunkeleisen blieb keine Wahl als die Wachen auszuschalten. Im Schwarzfels angekommen bot mir Dagran seine Gastfreundschaft an. Er war sehr höflich und zuvorkommend und hat mich immer vor den anderen Lords der Dunkeleisen beschützt. Er gab mir das Gefühl etwas besonderes zu sein, nicht so wertlos wie mein Vater mich immer darstellte. Im Laufe der Zeit verliebte ich mich in ihn. Ich weiß was mein Vater den Truppen, die mich retten sollten erzählte. Ich sei verhext worden, ich wäre unter Dagrans Kontrolle, aber dem war nicht so. Ich liebte ihn … und ich schenkte ihm einen Sohn …. und dann wurde er von den Leuten meines Vaters ermordet. Mein Vater hat mich nie gewürdigt und jetzt hatte er mir auch noch die Liebe meines Lebens genommen. Wie hätte ich so zurückkehren können?“ Lunra beobachtete Moira ganz genau. Die Wut in ihrer Stimme und die Tränen in ihren Augen waren echt. Die Erinnerung an die Anfangszeiten mit Dagran schienen ihr noch sehr viel zu bedeuten. „Einige Monate später wurde dann Ragnaros vernichtet und die Dunkeleisen waren wieder frei, allerdings führungslos. Einige Familien, wie die Zorneshammer, unterstützten mich, da ich Dagrans Sohn in mir trug und ich die Wahl des Imperator gewesen war. Doch das sahen nicht alle so. Wir lebten einige Jahre als Randgruppe innerhalb der Dunkeleisen. Geduldet, mehr nicht. Als Todesschwinges Einfluss wuchs, steigerte sich die Gefahr, dass wir angegriffen werden würden, also musste ich dafür sorgen, dass meine Gefolgsleute in Sicherheit gebracht wurden. Zu der Zeit erfuhr ich auch von der Versteinerung meines Vaters.“ Moira drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte auf Lunra zu. Die beiden Zwerginnen sahen sich direkt in die Augen und Lunra konnte das feuchte Glitzern in Moiras Augen erkennen. „Sagt mir Lady Mondglanz, was hätte ich tun sollen? Wir hatten den Schattenhammer im Rücken, wir hatten keine Heimat mehr, hätten wir an die Tore der Eisenschmiede klopfen können und wäre uns Einlass gewährt worden? Oder wären wir an Ort und Stelle aufgeknöpft worden? Ihr kennt die Meinung der Klans über uns. Sie hätten unsere Situation nie angehört. Ich musste auf das Geburtsrecht meines Sohnes bestehen. Ich musste Die Stadt unter Quarantäne stellen nachdem die Bronzebärte fast zu den Waffen griffen. Die Situation geriet völlig außer Kontrolle, aber die Gründe dafür …. wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Ich war für das Schicksal meines Volkes verantwortlich. Ich konnte mich nicht auf die Gnade der Klans verlassen!“ Hätten wir andere Möglichkeiten gehabt … wir hätten sie genutzt, aber wenn man bereits von allen gehasst wird bevor man überhaupt da ist …. Wir waren verzweifelt und so waren unsere Methoden. Wir wollen nur in Frieden leben, deswegen setzen wir alles auf diese Offensive, den Versuch Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Und deswegen brauchen wir eure Hilfe. Mit Hilfe der Dunhammer können wir nicht nur unseren Namen reinwaschen …. wir können auch genug Dunkeleisen lebend aus dieser Sache herausbekommen. Bitte Lady Mondglanz, gebt uns die Chance uns zu beweisen.“ Moira war ganz nahe an Lunra herangetreten und bei den letzten Worten hatte sie Lunra Hände ergriffen. Sie sah jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr wie eine Anführerin aus, eher wie eine verängstigte Witwe auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft. Lunra konnte ihren Schmerz, sofern er denn echt war, durchaus nachvollziehen, aber komplett überzeugt war sie noch nicht. Lunra löste sich von Moiras Händen und wendete ihr den Rücken zu. Während sie ein paar Schritte wegging konnte sie hören wie Moira zusammensackte und leise schluchzte. Also blieb sie noch einmal stehen. „Sagt mir. War er es wert? Das alles hier … für die kurze Zeit … mit ihm?“ Moira blickte auf und wischte sich die neuerlichen Tränen weg. „Jede Sekunde.“ Lunra senkte kurz den Blick. Sie dachte an Dornarr und das Leben, dass sie nie zusammen hatten. Hätte sie soviel Hass und Schmerz wie Moira ertragen wollen nur für um eine kurze Zeit des Glücks zu durchleben? Sie wusste es nicht. Das heißt … tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie es schon. {C}Lunra hob den Kopf und drehte sich zackig zu Moira um. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um die Sicherheit eures Volkes. Meine Leute und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass sie alle heil zurück in ihr neues zu Hause in Eisenschmiede kommen werden und der Name der Dunkeleisen reingewaschen wird. Das verspreche ich … Prinzessin.“ Lunra nahm Haltung an und salutierte, sie hielt diese Haltung einige Sekunden, lange genug um sich anhand von Moiras überraschtem Blick zu versichern, dass die ganze Geschichte nicht komplett geschauspielert war. Spähmission in Dun Modr (05.05.2012, Dauraela) Nachdem Dauraela eine Eilmeldung von einem Boten erhalten hatte, legte sie ihre Lederrüstung an, überprüfte ihren Fallschirm noch einmal und begab sich dann zum Greifenmeister von Eisenschmiede. Dort warteten bereits zwei weitere Zwerge, in dunkler Lederrüstung, und jeweils einem Fallschirm am Rücken, auf sie. "Zeit für ein wenig Arbeit" sagte sie trocken ehe sie den beiden zunickte. Es war später Nachmittag und kurze Zeit später saß ein jeder von ihnen auf dem Rücken eines Greifen in Richtung Dun Modr. Der Befehl des Kriegsmeisters war klar, Lage und Truppenstärke auskundschaften. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, war der Zielort in Sichtweite. Die Greifen wurden daraufhin etwas höher gebracht, ehe die Zwerge ein paar Minuten später den Sprung in die Tiefe wagten. Nach ein paar Sekunden im freien Fall zogen sie Fallschirme und landeten unerkannt auf einem der Dächer im hinteren Teil von Dun Modr. Die Schirme wurden verstaut und danach begann der eigentliche Teil der Mission. Mithilfe der aufkommenden Dunkelheit schlichen sie unbemerkt durch die Zwergenstätte. Hier und da hörte man einen Schuss von außerhalb, ansonsten war es sehr still. Die Schmiede war leer und auch sonst gab es keine Hinweise auf eine Waffenkammer. Sprengstoff oder ähnliches konnten sie nicht ausmachen. Bis auf die 30-40 Schattenhammerzwerge gab es keinerlei Anzeichen von weiteren Truppen. Somit war der Auftrag erledigt und die Zwerge suchten sich den am wenigsten bewachten Teil an der Palisade, um nach draußen zu kommen. Eine der Wachen, die leicht eingenickt war, erleichterte die Sache unheimlich, und so konnten sie ohne groß Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen die Stätte verlassen. In sicherer Entfernung benutzten die Zwerge eine Pfeife und kurze Zeit später stiegen die Greifen vom Himmel. Im Mondschein ging es dann zurück nach Eisenschmiede. Der Stein kommt ins Rollen (09.05.2012, Baradil) Die flackernde Kerze am Tisch erhellte den ersten Stock der Dunkeleisenbotschaft und warf sonderbare Schattengestalten an die Wand. Tief in Gedanken versunken saß Baradil Todbringer über eine Karte des nördlichen Sumpflandes gebeugt. Das rhythmische Hämmern der Schmiede im Hintergrund nahm er nur teilweise wahr. Sein Blick war auf die Abbildung von Dun Modr, einer Zwergenstätte die nun im Besitz der Schattenhämmer war, gerichtet. Blut sollte bald fließen, das Blut seines Volkes, einst vereint unter Hexer-Than Thaurissan, versklavt von Ragnaros, gespalten durch den Tod des Imperators Dagran Thaurissan und der immer stärker werdenden Präsenz der Schattenhämmer. Es musste getan werden, jene Dunkeleisenzwerge, die nicht für Moira waren, waren gegen sie und hatten sich somit für die falsche Seite entschieden. Ein leichter Windhauch ließ sich die Flamme der Kerze in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegen. Kurze Zeit später stand eine Zwergin in schwarz gekleideter Lederrüstung ein paar Schritte vor dem Zwerg. "Ihr seid schon wieder zurück?" fragte der Zwerg, während er noch immer über die Karte gebeugt war. "So ist es." kam es knapp von der Zwergin. "Was gibt es zu berichten?" kam eine erneute Frage des Zwergen während er langsam aufblickte. "Ihr könnt mit 30 bis 40 Feinden rechnen, Vorräte sind vorhanden, keine Anzeichen auf Sprengstoff oder größere Waffenlager." Der Zwerg nickte nach dem kurzen Bericht, zückte einen Beutel und warf ihn der Söldnerin unter Geklimpere entgegen. Mit einem Nicken fing diese ihn kurz daraufhin auf, öffnete ihn und begann die Goldstücke nachzuzählen. Die Zwergin war verlässlich wenn es um Informationen ging und das nötige Gold vorhanden war. Seine Attentäter hatten längst andere Aufträge erhalten, weshalb sie mit dem Bericht der Mission beauftragt wurde. "Sehr gut... stellt euch schon einmal für eine weitere Aufgabe, kommenden Samstag zur 18. Stunde ein... und haltet die Ohren offen." sagte der Zwerg für den die Unterredung somit beendet war und sich wieder seiner Karte zuwandte. So schnell wie die Zwergin aufgetaucht war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Gleich darauf begann der Zwerg ein paar taktischen Zeichen auf die Karte zu malen. Im Anschluss holte er sich einen Zettel und schrieb hastig eine Nachricht darauf, die er sofort einem Boten übergab. Die Eroberung von Dun Modr (12.05.2012, Lunra) Kühler Abendwind wehte durch die Öffnungen ihres Helmes und erfrischten ihr wutgerötetes Gesicht. Nein, die Feldkommandantin der Dunhammer war zurzeit nicht gut aufgelegt. Sie blickte nach hinten und beobachtete die Truppen der Dunkeleisenzwerge dabei, wie sie Sprengmaterialien und Vorräte auf die Transporttiere des Handelskontor hievten. Baradil Todbringer hatte nicht gelogen. Nahezu jeder Dunkeleisensoldat Eisenschmiedes war zum Aufbruch bereit. Einigen sah man deutlich an, dass sie ungern die Schmiede verließen, viele dachten wohl, wenn sie einmal gegangen wären, würden sie nicht wieder hereingelassen. Etwas abseits der Dunkeleisenzwerge standen die beiden Kämpfer der Bronzebärte. Die Kommandantin war überrascht gewesen, dass die Bronzebärte Leute geschickt hatten, aber vermutlich wollten sie aus erster Hand bestätigt haben, dass die Dunkeleisen die Stadt verließen. Sie drehte den Kopf nach rechts, als Dunarens Widder neben sie trat. Der Paladin salutierte und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. „Lady Mondglanz, die Dunkeleisen und das Kontor melden Abreisebereitschaft. Sie warten nur auf euer Kommando.“ Lunra nickte knapp und wendete ihren Löwen. „Na dann. Alle Mann aufsitzen. Die Dunhammer übernehmen die Spitze, Bronzebärte die Flanken. Die Dunkeleisen bilden die Nachhut. Lasst nichts und niemand an die Transporttiere ran und seid wachsam. Ich will nicht schon einen Rückschlag verbuchen müssen bevor dieser Krieg überhaupt angefangen hat!“ Ein paar lautstarke Befehle waren zu hören, als die Dunkeleisen Formation annahmen. Lunra setze sich langsam in Bewegung und achtete darauf, nicht schneller zu werden, als die schwer beladenen Transporttiere. Das würde eine lange Reise werden. „In Deckung! Die Transportiere von der Straße weg! Mörser zu mir!“ Lunra ließ sich links von ihrem Löwen fallen als die nächste Mörsergrante in ihrer Nähe einschlug. Halb im Dreck landend fluchte sie und sprintete geduckt zu den Stellungen der Gebirgsjäger, dicht gefolgt von den anderen Klanzwerge, während sich die Dunkeleisen in ihrer Masse zurück hielten. Schlitternd kam sie neben einem schwer gepanzerten Zwergenkrieger zu stehen, der ihr seltsam vertraut erschien. Aber erst als dieser den Helm abnahm erkannte sie ihn. „Thargas? Thargas Ambossar? Ich dachte ihr wärt mittlerweile längst tot! Was treibt ihr hier?“ „Tot? Pah, hüte deine Zunge Mädchen! Als ich hörte, dass diese dreckigen Dunkeleisen Dun Modr besetzt haben konnte ich ja wohl kaum zusehen! Unglücklicherweise haben diese Bastarde an Mörsern zugelegt.“ Lunra duckte sich instinktiv als eine weitere Granate in die Barrikade einschlug. „Was ihr nicht sagt. Wie viele Mörser haben die?“ Thargas hob die Hand und zeigte ihr drei Finger. „Einer links neben dem Eingang, zwei weitere rechts. Wir haben versucht sie auszuschalten aber sobald wir versuchen nahe ran kommen decken die uns mit Sperrfeuer ein. Wir haben hier nur Granaten, wenn wir versuchen in Wurfweite zu kommen zerfetzen die uns.“ „Überlasst das uns. Raschu baut die Mörser auf. Nehmt diese Kerle auseinander.“ Der Bronzebart schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Keine Chance Kommandantin. Wir haben hinter der Barrikade keine Sichtlinie und wenn wir die außerhalb aufbauen sind wir in Feuerdistanz. Wir bräuchten Zielmarkierungen.“ Lunra stieß eine Verwünschung aus und spähte kurz mit ihrem Fernglas über die Barrikade. „Sorgt dafür dass ihr feuerbereit seid. Wenn ihr grünen Rauch seht, deckt die Stelle mit allem ein, was ihr habt.“ Lunra steckte ihr Fernglas wieder ein und kniete sich neben den Rand der Barrikade, bereit los zu sprinten aber Thargas hielt sie auf. „Seid ihr wahnsinnig Mädchen? Deren Mörser zerfetzen euch bevor ihr überhaupt nahe genug ran seid!“ Lunra drehte sich um und fixierte Thargas mit ihrem gesunden Auge. „Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig. Ich bin Dunhammer. Ich weiß was ich tue und ich habe sicher nicht vor wie ein Feigling in der Deckung zu hocken. Das ist der Job der Bronzebärte.“ Thargas Miene verfinsterte sich und Lunra könnte schwören, dass Baradil bei ihrem Kommentar anfing zu lachen. Lunra war das reichlich egal. Sie griff eine Handvoll Rauchgranaten aus ihrem Rucksack, machte sie scharf und warf sie über die Barrikade. Sie zählte kurz bis fünf und rannte dann im Schutz des Rauches los. Am Ende der Rauchwand war sie noch knappe sechs Meter von einem schützenden Krater entfernt und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Schützen des Schattenhammers auf sie anlegten. Lunra fluchte, sprintete noch drei Meter, warf eine grüne Signalfackel vor die Füße der Mörserschützen und landete per Hechtsprung im Krater. Die Hände über dem Kopf kauerte sie in dem Loch bis die Mörserschläge in der Nähe verstummte. Lunra hob den Kopf über den Rand und sah einen rauchenden Krater an der Stelle an der einmal der südliche Mörser stand. Wenigstens Mörserbedienen können diese Bronzebärte. Lunra vergewisserte sich kurz, ob die Bronzebärte wieder feuerbereit waren, holte tief Luft und sprintete zum nächsten Krater. Mehrere Stunden später waren die Dunkeleisentruppen und das Kontor dabei, die Vorräte zu lagern. Die Schlacht war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, der Schattenhammer war völlig unterlegen, allerdings hatten sie sich viel Zeit erkauft, indem sie sich in den Tiefen der Gebäude verschanzt hatten. Letztendlich jedoch war auch der letzte Widerstand gebrochen und Dun Modr unter Kontrolle der Klanzwerge. Thargas Ambossar hatte sich zu so etwas wie dem Festungskommandanten ernannt. Er sagte, er traue Moiras Leuten nicht über den Weg und wolle die lieber selbst im Auge behalten. Lunra war das einerlei. Dun Modr würde eh nur als Nachschubbasis verwendet werden. Die wahren Ziele … liegen im Norden. Die Gedanken des Kriegsmeisters (12.05.2012, Baradil) Der Kriegsmeister legte seine Schlachtrüstung an, nahm seinen Streitkolben, einen Hassbringer, und verließ die Dunkeleisenbotschaft. Nachdem er eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Moira geführt hatte, begrüßte er eine Abordnung Dunkeleisenzwerge im Düsteren Viertel, die in seiner Abwesenheit die Ehrengarde verstärken, sich dabei aber verdeckt halten sollten. Stets einen Plan in der Hinterhand zu führen, war seine Devise in diesem Fall. Wenig später ließen seine Waffenmeister die Dunkeleisenzwerge, die für die Offensive vorgesehen waren, im Militärviertel antreten. Dunkeleisenrüstungen und schwarze Lederrüstungen, ein Bild das jeden Dunkeleisenzwerg erfreut hätte. Nachdem die Formation eingenommen war, setzten sich die Zwerge in Bewegung, vor die Tore der Schmiede. Dort angekommen übergaben sie den Sprengstoff an das Kontor und der Befehl zum Aufsitzen wurde gegeben. Die Dunkeleisen übernahmen die Nachhut, während die Dunhammer die Spitze des Zugs bildeten. Lunra Mondglanz war ganz besessen auf das Kommando, was dem Kriegsmeister ziemlich egal war. Die wichtigen Befehle lagen nicht am Anführen eines Zuges zu einem Ziel, sondern in der Schlacht selbst und das sollte er heute noch zeigen. Des Thans Sorge (14.05.2012, Brumling) Brumling Trotzstirn sitzt in seinen Gemächern tief unten in Eisenschmiede vor einem Stapel dicker Bücher. Einige sind aufgeschlagen andere unordentlich übereinander gestapelt. Das Zimmer wird durch eine einzige Kerze erhellt. Mit leerem Blick seines verbleibenden Auges beobachtet der Than der Dunhammer das Schattenspiele der Kerze. Eigentlich sollte er sich vorbereiten da in wenigen Stunden ein Treffen mit Moira Bronzebart und ihrem Onkel ansteht. So recht kann sich Brumling aber nicht auf die Bücher konzentrieren, da er die ganze Zeit an die Zwerge unter seiner Feldkommandantin Lunra Mondglanz denken muss, die aufgebrochen sind, um die Dunkeleisenoffensive zu beginnen. Das Licht führe euch und das alle heil wiederkommen werden. Lunra, enttäusche mich bloß nicht. Das Stadthorn erschallt unten im Berg. Noch zwei Stunden und mein Krieg geht in der Politik hier weiter. Dunhammer hooo...! Mit bitterem Blick wendet Brumling sich wieder den Büchern vor sich zu. Nachspiel (30.05.2012, Lunra) Lunra warf wütend ihren Hammer in die Ecke ihres provisorischen Quartieres in Eisenschmiede. Sie war außer sich. Der Rat hatte überhaupt keine Reaktion gezeigt als sie und Baradil vom Abbruch der Offensive berichteten. Sie hatte sowieso nicht erwartet, dass die Klans urplötzlich ihre Finger bewegten nachdem sie schon kaum Truppen zum Kampf abstellten. Aber überhaupt keine Reaktion war schon fast eine Beleidigung. Wut schnaubend entledigte sie sich ihrer Rüstung und warf sich auf das Bett. Wenn sie wieder in Dun Modr war musste sie sich was einfallen lassen wie es nun mit begrenzten Ressourcen weiter geht. Loose Enden (20.03.2013, Lunra) Lunra wandelte nun schon eine ganze weile langsam durch Eisenschmiede den Blick gen Decke und Häuser gerichtet ... auf der Suche nach irgendetwas was ihr bekannt vor kam. Doch sie fand nichts. Vor wenigen Tagen war sie in einem Krankenbett in Menethil aufgewacht und hatte nichts als eine schwarze Leere dort, wo eigentlich ihre Erinnerungen sein sollten. Amnesie, so hatte der Sanitäter gesagt, sei nichts ungewöhnliches nach einem Schädeltrauma. Sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, mit der Zeit würde ihr alles wieder einfallen. Er erzählte ihr davon dass ein Fischer sie gefunden hat und her gebracht hatte. Einige Tage später hätte eine Truppe Dunkeleisenzwerge sie ausfindig gemacht und den Sanitätern erklärt was passiert war. Eine Routineinspektion an der Thandolspanne, die in einem Einsturz und ihrem Sturz nach unten resultierte. Lunra hatte zwar überlebt war aber beträchtlich zugerichtet worden und seit dem in einem tiefen Koma. Der Sanitäter berichtete ihr dass sie mehrere Monate weg gewesen war und dass ihre Wunden immer noch nicht ganz verheilt waren und er deswegen davon abraten würde in nächster Zeit einen schwerer Zweihänder in den Kampf zu führen. Nicht dass Lunra das vorgehabt hätte ... momentan wusste sie nicht einmal wie genau man ein Schwert überhaupt halten muss. Mit nicht viel mehr als einem Namen, der angeblich ihrer war, einer Rüstung, die wie für sie gemacht schien ihr aber dennoch völlig fremd war und dem Auftrag den Than der Dunhammer zu finden war sie nach Eisenschmiede aufgebrochen. und jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Sie streifte fast zwei Stunden durch die Schmiede bis ein Zwerg sie ansprach. Sie kannte ihn nicht, doch er behauptete Brumling, Than der Dunhammer zu sein. Lunra wusste nicht ob er die Wahrheit sprach aber er versprach ihr zu helfen sich zu erinnern, also folgte sie ihm. Fürs erste. Eine Zweite Chance (26.04.2013, Cynthra) Moira Thaurissan blickte nervös in das Halbdunkel der Dunkeleisenbotschaft. Sie war angespannt dieser Tage. Man hatte sie gewarnt, dass der Abzug der Dunkeleisentruppen irgendwann zur Folge haben würde, dass die Bronzebärte respektloser wurden. Sie wussten so langsam dass sie die verbliebenden Dunkeleisen mit Leichtigkeit aus der Eisenschmiede werfen könnten. Und das ließen sie die Dunkeleisen immer öfter wissen. Alleine auf dem Weg hierher musste Moira eine Stadtwache anfauchen, die sich ihr unverschämt und respektlos in den Weg stellte. Das Ganze war beunruhigend, aber deswegen war sie hierher gekommen. Allerdings schien ihre Gesprächspartnerin ihre Ansichten ganz und gar nicht zu teilen? ,,Wenn das ein Witz sein sollte Mylady so seid ihr bei der Falschen. Ich empfinde keinen Spaß mehr." Zwei eiskalt glühende Augen fixierten Moira aus dem Halbdunkeln heraus. Cynthra Zorneshammer saß in voller Kampfrüstung an einem einfachen Tisch über einer recht großen Schatulle gebeugt, die Moira hereingebracht hatte, und deutete mit dem gepanzerten Finger auf den Inhalt. ,,Die Schlüssel zu den Botschaftsarchiven. Vollmachten über Klanpolitik und Kommandatur der Garde. Die offizielle Befugnis für euch vorm Zwergenrat zu sprechen. Allein der letzte Punkt dürfte vermutlich der Witz sein, nachdem ich mich beim vorletzten Rat extra schlecht benommen habe um Schattenstein in gutem Licht dastehen zu lassen. Was übrigens ja ganz hervorragend geklappt hat." "Sarkasmus steht euch nicht Cynthra. Und ich mache gewiss keine Witze. Die Bronzebärte werden sich der Position bewusst in der wir uns befinden und ich brauche jemanden, der sie davon ablenkt. Taldurim Schattenstein ist zu unerfahren um genug politischen Druck auszuüben. Ihr hingegen seit die Älteste die mein Klan zu bieten hat. Ihr wurdet in Eisenschmiede geboren, vor dem Krieg der 3 Hämmer. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr Muradins Rassel geklaut hättet. Euer Wort wird Gewicht haben. Und eure Erscheinung wird mehr als genug Präsenz verbreiten sodass ihr nicht übergangen werdet." Cynthra beugte sich langsam nach vorne und ein kalter Hauch umspielte Moiras Gewand. ,,Meine Erscheinung, aye? Die würde mir mehr nutzen wenn ich meine Fähigkeiten dafür einsetzen könnte die unfähigen Bronzebärte in die Esse zu werfen." Moira ging 3 schnelle Schritte auf Cynthra zu und schmetterte ihr Szepter so laut auf den Tisch, dass einer ihrer Gardisten den Kopf in den Raum steckte um zu prüfen ob alles in Ordnung sei. ,,Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage Zorneshammer. Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich die Inkompetenz von euch und eurem nichtsnutzigen Sohn Lornarr vergessen habe. Keine Spielchen und Attentate auf hohe Klanoffiziere mehr nur um deren Betthäschen unter eure Kontrolle zu bringen. Selbst wenn Mondglanz nicht mit einem riesen Loch an fehlenden Erinnerungen rumrennen würde hat Trotzstirn sie völlig untergebuttert. Also kommt erst gar nicht auf die Idee wieder zu versuchen die Dunhammer umzupolen. Diees Mal werdet ihr nach meinen Regeln spielen. Cynthra lehnte sich wortlos zurück und hörte Moira zu. ,,Ihr werdet die unbescholtene Diplomatin spielen. Entschuldigt euch für alles was ihr müsst und aus dem Rest redet ihr euch raus oder lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf andere. Etabliert euch als Diplomatin und verhaltet euch auch so. Auch wenn ich auf das Küssen von Babys verzichten würde. Unterstützt Klans wenn ihr eine Chance seht unser Ansehen zu steigern. Tut alles was politisch und rhetorisch möglich ist um uns in besseres Licht zu rücken und vor allem seid bereit wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet unsere Position nachhaltig zu festigen." ,,Wie soll ich mit den Bronzebärten umgehen?" ,,So wie ihr es am Besten könnt. Unterstützt sie offiziell, zögert allerdings nicht ihnen die Worte im Mund herum zudrehen oder sie auflaufen zu lassen sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben. Das Ziel ist immer noch mehr Einfluss als die Bronzebärte zu erlangen. Die Klans müssen mir und Dagran vertrauen die Schmiede zu führen und nicht meinem Onkel." ,,Verstanden, Mylady. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Armee nicht zur Verfügung steht?" ,,Nein. Die Garde ist alles was ihr habt und das wird reichen. Die Armee bleibt wo sie ist, außerhalb der Schmiede um unseren guten Willen zu zeigen. Und jetzt macht euch an die Arbeit. Ich erwarte Ergebnisse bis zum nächsten Rat." Mit diesen Worten drehte Moira sich ruckartig um und verließ die Botschaft. Cynthra blickte ihr einen Moment nach und genehmigte sich dann ein Lächeln. Nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Freude empfinden würde. Es war ein eingeübtes Lächeln, dass nur den Eindruck vermitteln sollte. Dennoch ... sie hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen, ein Lächeln war also angebracht. Aktion und Reaktion (06.05.2013, Cynthra) Cynthra Zorneshammer trat lautlos und langsam aus der Botschaft und betrat die geschäftige Eisenschmiede. Normalerweise bevorzugte sie die ruhigeren Nächte, aber es wäre nicht gut für den, positiv ausgedrückt, angeschlagenen Ruf der Dunkeleisen wenn ihre Botschafterin sich Nachts alleine in der Schmiede herum treiben würde. Der Preis dafür war, dass sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Man sollte meinen, dass sich die Zwerge mittlerweile an den Anblick von Todesrittern gewöhnt hätten, aber offensichtlich waren die Bronzebärte genauso schwer von Begriff wie stur. Zugegebenermaßen hatte vermutlich noch kein Bronzebart einen Todesritter in einer zeremoniellen Robe gesehen. Cynthra musste sich zwingen hin und wieder prüfend an sich herunter zu schauen um festzustellen ob die Tracht überhaupt noch richtig saß. Sie bevorzugte ihre Plattenrüstung, aber sie hielt es für eine gute Idee einen friedlichen Eindruck zu machen. Sie deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an als sie einige Bronzebartwachen passierte, die prompt anfingen ihr zu folgen. Cynthra gönnte sich ein künstliches Lächeln. Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Lord Glendall Eisenfaust und ihrem Hinweis auf die fehlende Diskretion der Wachen, die sie beobachten sollten machten die Stadtwachen keinerlei Anstalten mehr ihr im Geheimen zu folgen, sondern stampften keine zwei Meter hinter ihr her. Cynthra konnte das Recht sein. Sie hatte sowieso nicht vor Ärger zu machen, zumindest nicht ohne direkten Befehl. Sollten diese Jünglinge also ihren Spaß haben und in der Illusion verweilen sie könnten irgendetwas unternehmen falls Cynthra der Sinn nach etwas Unterhaltung stand. Neben dieser offensichtlichen Folge ihres Gespräches mit Glendall zeichneten sich auch noch weitere Details ab, die Cynthra bestätigten, dass sie wohl einige Gemüter aufgewühlt hatte. Zumindest haben die Bronzebärte keinerlei Zeit verschwendet einige Kontrollgesetze umzusetzen. Keine Waffen im Forscher- und Mystikerviertel, sowie der Anmeldungszwang im Besucherzentrum waren völlig irrationale Beschlüsse. Das Einzige was die Bronzebärte damit erreichen würden ist die Klans und andere Besucher zu verärgern. So etwas diente keinem Sicherheitsaspekt, denn wer Waffen benutzen wollte wird sich nicht an das Gesetz halten oder Wege finden es zu umgehen, während Leute, die keine Waffen brauchen bereits sowieso keine trugen. Den Dunkeleisen konnte dies nur Recht sein. Wut auf die Bronzebärte war immer willkommen und wenn es sich herausstellte, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren diese Gesetze durchzusetzen würde das ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit nur noch mehr schaden. Unglücklicherweise hatte Moira Cynthra die Hände gebunden, ansonsten hätten einige versehentlich abhanden gekommene Waffen im Besucherzentrum sicher für einigen Aufstand gesorgt. Aber selbst ohne solche Maßnahmen war Cynthra überzeugt davon, dass die Bronzebärte sie nicht enttäuschen würden und auf ganzer Linie versagen würden. Was Cynthra mehr Sorgen bereitete war die Tatsache, dass sie weder von den Dunhammern noch den Schwarzbärten und Wildhammern eine Rückmeldung zu ihrem Brief bekommen hatte. Zwar konnte sie beim Fest des Handelskontors kurz mit Cinola Rußbart und Gondrall Schwarzbart reden, aber bis dato war noch keine konkrete Antwort eingetroffen. Nun, einerlei. Sie konnte warte. Und wenn sich keine Antwort einstellte, so hatte sie wenigstens etwas zu beanstanden beim nächsten Rat. Cynthra gönnte sich erneut ein Lächeln. Politik war in gewisser Hinsicht wie Krieg. Nur die Mittel waren schmutziger. Nachts im Dunklen (07.05.2013, Cynthra) Später am Abend stand Cynthra in der Dunkeleisenbotschaft. Es war ruhig in der Schmiede, dennoch war es unmöglich zu hören ob die Todesritterin nur stumm vor ihren Büchern stand oder mit jemandem sprach. Was natürlich der Fall war. ,,Euer Auftrag ist klar. Solange niemand weiß, dass ihr wieder in Eisenschmiede seid werdet ihr das nutzen um diese Waffenladung Stück für Stück ins Düstere Viertel zu schaffen. Lasst die einfach irgendwo liegen wo die Ganoven sie finden. Niemand darf euch sehen, weder in der großen Schmiede noch im Düsteren Viertel. Und vor allem nicht in dieser Botschaft. Ich werde die Botschaft in den nächsten Tagen oft verlassen um die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen zu erhalten, nutzt das um die Waffen abzuholen. Die Waffen und die Tatsache, dass um sie herum nichts mehr bewaffnet ist wird die Ganoven ermutigen aktiver zu werden und die Bronzebärte werden alle Hände voll zu tun haben das zu verhindern. Im optimalen Fall werden einige Ganoven dran glauben oder in Gewahrsam enden und die Bronzebärten werden abgelenkt und die Sache nicht unter Kontrolle halten können. Beides ist vorteilhaft für uns ... solange niemand uns das nachweisen kann. Sollte euch jemand erwischen werden wir sämtliche Beteiligung leugnen, also geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein, verstanden?" Ihr Gesprächpartner nickte kaum sichtbar im Schatten und versank dann völlig im Dunklen und Cynthra gönnte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein Lächeln. Diplomatische Kriegsführung (16.05.2013, Cynthra) Cynthra ließ einen Seufzer hören als sie ihren Helm auf den Rüstungsständer platzierte. Sie tat das eigentlich nur um in der Übung zu bleiben. Die Zwerge reagierten besser auf sie, wenn sie hin und wieder Emotionen zeigte, auch wenn sie alle gespielt waren. Der Tag war gut verlaufen. Kriegsmeister Baradil Todbringer und sie selbst waren rechtzeitig dem Aufruf der Wildhammer gefolgt um diese bei der Einnahme des Gebirgpasses zu unterstützen. Nicht nur zeigte dies, dass die Dunkeleisen gewillt waren den anderen Klans beizustehen, sondern auch, dass man auf sie vertrauen konnte wenn Not am Zwerg war. Es gab der Botschafterin sogar Gelegenheit einen Schuss gegen die Bronzebärte abzulassen, dass deren neue Vorschriften es verhinderten, dass die Dunkeleisen mehr Truppen schicken konnte. Was nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Es wäre durchaus möglich gewesen, aber die neuen Ein- und Ausreisebestimmungen warne eine gute politische Ausrede. Auch das bis auf Elrock Eisenbart von den Schwarzbärten kein anderer Klan Truppen schickte war nützlich. Es wäre zwar besser gewesen, wenn auch die Schwarzbärte keinen Vertreter gehabt hätten, allerdings hatte sich der Schwarzbart sehr unauffällig in der Schlacht verhalten und war nur mit seinem Misstrauen gegen die Dunkeleisen aufgefallen ... was sogar die Wildhammer störte. Ja, es war ein guter Tag gewesen. Und gab genug politischen Sprengstoff beim nächsten Zwergenrat, davon war Cynthra überzeugt. Ein Ratschlag aus dem Dunklen (16.05.2013, Keda) Keda tritt aus dem Dunklen, beugt sich vor und flüsterte der Botschafterin die ihre Überraschung gut zu überdecken versteht ins Ohr Teilen und Herschen... Seid ihr sicher das die Prinzessin ein schwaches zerstrittenes Volk wünscht um es besser beherschen zu können? Ein einfaches Vorgehen hat den Vorzug von wenigen Unwägbarkeiten abzuhängen und in der Geschichte wurden einfache Vorgehensweisen oft von Erfolg gekröhnt, komplizierte Strategien hingegen müssen sich erst entfalten können um sich zu beweisen. Der Befehl der Prinzessin folgt dieser alten Erkentniss und ist denkbar einfach: Macht euch nützlich und steigert so das Ansehen der Dunkeleisen. Und denkt dran, was immer Ihr auch tut es ist eure zweite Chance eine Dritte wird es nicht geben. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten tritt Keda zurück und verschmilzt mit den Schatten Von Grünen Wäldern und Heißen Schmieden (25.10.2013, Lunra) Erschöpft und schweren Herzens ließ sich Lunra Mondglanz von ihrem Greifen in Eisenschmiede ab. Sie zog eine schmerzerfüllte Miene als sie versehentlich zu viel Druck auf ihren gebrochenen Arm gab. Aus medizinischer Sicht, hätte sie gar nicht zum Nistgipfel reisen dürfen, aber Ehre und Respekt gegenüber Cinola ließen keinerlei Ausreden über den eigenen Zustand zu. Dennoch würde sie nun nichts davon abbringen in ihr Bett zu fallen und 3 Tage durch zu schlafen. Lunra nahm das bischen Gepäck vom Greifen, dass sie mitgeführt hatte und wandte sich ab um ins Militärviertel zu gehen da fühlte sie wie sich ihre Nackenhäarchen aufstellten. Ein Blick über die Schulter und sie sah Botschafterin Zorneshammer auf dem Balkon der Dunkeleisenbotschaft stehen. Lunra seufzte ... FAST nichts würde sie aufhalten können in ihr Bett zu fallen. Einige Minuten später betrat Lunra die spärlich beleuchtete Botschaft. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht an das fehlende Licht gewöhnt, als eine Stimme hinter ihr zu sprechen begann. "Wo bei den Ahnen wart ihr Mondglanz? Und wichtiger: Wieso muss ich durch ein zufälliges Treffen in Sturmwind erfahren, dass Trollbann sich aus Feralas zurückgezogen hat? Wo ist mein Bericht, Regimentskommandantin?" In Cynthras Stimme war keinerlei Freundlichkeit zu hören, aber daran war Lunra gewohnt. Und abgesehen davon hatte Cynthra schon recht, sie hatte keinen Bericht bekommen .... denn Lunra hatte keinen abgeschickt." "Vor zwei Tagen brach OP Trollbann mit allen kampffähigen Einheiten aus der Mondfederfeste auf. Der Plan sah einen Angriff mit den Elfen zusammen auf die Festung des Feindes vor. Allerdings wurden die Pläne für die Operation ohne Wissen der Offiziere kurzfristig geändert. Die Operation reiste zu einem Magierturm in Feralas wo uns Portale zur Reise nach Sturmwind bereitgestellt wurden. Die Erklärung von Lord Erlan war, dass die Operation den Elfen nach einigen versuchten Attentaten auf Mitglieder der Operation nicht traut und deswegen die komplette Aktion abgeblasen wurde. Die Operation wurde an Ort und stelle aufgelöst und es stand den Mitgliedern frei nach Sturmwind zurückzukehren oder nicht. Mein Regiment lehnte ab und kehrte in die Feste zurück um unser Material zu packen und unsere eigenen Magister zur Rückkehr zu benutzen. Allerdings gab es dabei kleine Verzögerungen, sodass der Rest des Regimentes erst morgen in Eisenschmiede eintreffen wird." Cynthra hatte die ganze Zeit regungslos zugehört und ergriff erst jetzt das Wort. "Also dachtet ihr es wäre eine gute Idee mehr Zeit zu verschwenden und auf eine Trauerfeier zu gehen statt den Rest des Klanes zu informieren?" Lunra spürte etwas Wut in sich aufsteigen. "Zeit zu verschwenden? Ich habe dem Wildhammerklan und den Rußbarts die Ehre erwiesen. Und mal ganz abgesehen davon wo wart IHR Botschafterin? Sollte es nicht eure Aufgabe sein im Namen des Klanes unsere Anteilnahme darzulegen? Schließlich sind wir doch genau deswegen wieder hier, um unseren Ruf zu verbessern." Cynthra wunk ab. "Ich hielt es nicht für nötig persönlich zu erscheinen nachdem ich erfuhr, dass ihr auf dem Weg dorthin seid. Außerdem bin ich für die meisten Klanzwerge sowieso nur eine wandelnde Leiche und ich denke, dass eine Tote am Nistgipfel ausreicht." Lunra ballte die Hand zur Faust entspannte sich dann aber wieder. In ihrer jetzigen Verfassung würde Cynthra sie ohne Mühe in der Luft zerreissen. Cynthra stand langsam auf und ging in der Botschaft auf uns ab. Eine eingeübte Geste wie Lunra wusste. Todesritter wurden nicht nervös. "Die Nachrichten über die Operation sind überraschend. Ich hätte erwarten sollen, dass diese Zivilisten kalte Füße bekommen wenn selbst erprobte Veteranen fast umgebracht werden bei ihren Operationen. Dennoch ... ich hätte gerne erfahren was die Nachelfen im Schilde führten ... Feralas ist zu weit ab vom Schuss um ein solches Truppenaufkommen zu rechtfertigen. Wie dem auch sei bereitet euer Regiment darauf vor nicht all zu lange in Eisenschmiede zu verweilen. Es scheint, dass König Wyrnn früher oder später Orgrimmar angreifen wird und ich kann fast garantieren, dass Lady Thaurissan es sich nicht entgegen lassen wird ihren Teil beizutragen." Tropfen auf heißen Steinen (13.11.2013, Cynthra) Mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln verließ Botschafterin Cynthra Zorneshammer den Ratssaal und steuerte direkt auf die Dunkeleisenbotschaft zu. Die beiden Gardisten am Eingang nahmen sofort Haltung an. In all den Monaten in denen Cynthra jetzt in der Eisenschmiede war konnte ein solches gespieltes Lächeln nur eines bedeuten: Irgendetwas ging absolut nicht nach ihrem Willen. Cynthra ging ohne zu grüßen an den Wachen vorbei und direkt zur zweiten Etage der Botschaft. Hinter sich hörte sie die Wachen die Tür schließen in weiser Voraussicht, dass eine gedämpfte Akustik wohl von Vorteil wäre. Cynthra ging geradewegs auf das Buchregal im ersten Stock zu und rammt aus voller Bewegung ihre gepanzerte Faust hinein. Während ein Schwall Bücher auf sie einregnete dachte Cynthra darüber nach warum sie das gerade getan hatte. Sie verspürte genauso viel negative Emotionen wie Schmerz in der Hand ... nämlich keinen, dennoch kam ihr diese Handlungsweise richtig vor. Vermutlich ein Überbleibsel ihres alten Lebens. ,,Aye ... nun bin ich froh dir stumm gefolgt zu sein und nicht ein Level an Aufmerksamkeit wie dieses Regal erzeugt habe Cynthra." Cynthra musste sich nicht herumdrehen um zu wissen wer der Sprecher war. Es gab nicht viele Zwerginnen, die es sich trauten einen solch laschen Tonfall anzuschlagen. Sicherlich keiner ihrer Untergebenen. ,,Lady Thaurissan. Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich nicht auf Basis von Emotionen handele. War das nicht der Grund warum ihr mir diesen Posten gegeben habt?" Moira Thaurissan kam die Treppe herauf und bückte sich kurz um eines der heruntergefallenen Bücher aufzuheben. ,,Oh natürlich, wirkt sehr überzeugend auf mich und die ganzen Bücher auf dem Boden. Dennoch eine verständliche Reaktion auf diese Narren in der Ratsversammlung. Sie scheinen mir nach der Sache mit den Trollen und Wyrnn noch paranoider und blinder zu sein als vorher. Glücklicherweise sind wir nicht mehr auf die Meinung der anderen Klans angewiesen." Cynthra drehte sich nun doch herum und musterte die junge Zwergin vor ihr. ,,Wie habe ich das zu verstehen eure Majestät. Ich dachte der Plan wäre es Einfluss und Loyalität in der Eisenschmiede zu gewinnen. Wie soll das von statten gehen ohne die anderen Klans?" Moira ließ sich mit ihrem Buch auf einem Stuhl nieder und fing an desinteressiert darin herumzublättern während sie fortfuhr. ,,Hast du das Gefühl dass Muradin und Falstad oder gar ich das Sagen in Eisenschmiede haben? Wir Ratsmitglieder könnten uns nicht einmal auf einen einheitlichen Anstrich der Wappen einigen. Und jeder Klan ist zu stur um in dieser Hinsicht zurückzustecken. Die einzige funktionierende Konstante nach dem Trollfiasko ist die Außenpolitik der Schmiede und entsprechend die Rolle des Königs von Sturmwind. Genauso wie damals als wir in Eisenschmiede eintrafen wird es in Eisenschmiede keinen neuen König geben ohne Varian Wyrnns Zustimmung. Und was die angeht so haben wir einen Vorsprung auf die anderen Klans, den wir ausbauen sollten." Cynthra musterte die Königin der Dunkeleisen einen Moment während sie nachdachte. ,,Und wie genau stellen wir das an Mylady?" ,,Nun zunächst einmal indem wir nicht weiter Zeit mit diesen Sturköpfen im Rat verschwenden." Moira legte ihr Buch zur Seite, stand langsam auf und hielt Cynthra ein versiegeltes Pergament hin. ,,Neue Befehle. Du bist gefeuert und befördert zugleich. Ich will das Erste und Zweite Garderegiment innerhalb eines Tages abmarschbereit in der Tiefenbahn sehen. Wir verlagern unsere Operationen nach Sturmwind. Je näher wir an Varian Wyrnn sind umso einfacher wird es für uns sein Einfluss auf ihn zu gewinnen. Und umso schneller wird mein Sohn der neue König von Eisenschmiede." Boten mit Federn (13.12.1013, Dugal) Ein Bote des Wildhammerklans überreicht einer Dunkeleisenwache ein Schreiben, das er weiterleiten soll. Zwergische Grüße dem Dunkeleisenklan. Werte Zwerge des Dunkeleisenklans, der Wildhammerklan erbittet die Teilnahme eures Klans zum nächsten Zwergenrat in Eisenschmiede. Dugal Eisenfeder Lord des Nistgipfels Asche zu Asche (14.12.2013, Cynthra) Cynthra Zorneshammer stand alleine vor dem Kamin der Kaserne der Königinnengarde in Sturmwind. Obwohl sie ins Feuer blickte hatte man nicht den Eindruck als würde sie tatsächlich darin etwas sehen. Ein Bote kam in den Raum, sah sich kurz um und kniete neben ihr. "Kommandantin. Ein Brief aus der Botschaft in Eisenschmiede. Vom Wildhammerklan." Cynthra blickte kurz auf den versiegelten Brief, den ihr der Bote hinhielt, nahm ihn entgegen ... und warf ihn ungeöffnet in den Kamin. Der Bote runzelte die Stirn. "Ähm ... Mylady?" Cynthras Blick ging wieder ins Feuer. "Der Wildhammerklan hielt es nicht für nötig auf unsere Briefe zu antworten. Interessant, dass sie jetzt erwarten wir würden uns anders verhalten. Das wäre alles. Wegtreten." Befehle oder Sturheit? (14.12.2013, Lunra) Lunra Mondglanz sah den verwirrten Boten an sich vorbeitraben und lehnte sich entspannt an den Türrahmen. Sie fixierte Cynthra, sagte aber kein Wort. Nach einigen Minuten ergriff Cynthra das Wort. "Wenn ihr Zeit habt faul rumzustehen und zu grinsen habt ihr auch genug Zeit eurer Arbeit nachzugehen Mondglanz." Lunra drückte sich von der Tür ab und ging langsam auf Cynthra zu, welche sich immer noch nicht umgedreht hatte. "Fürs Protokoll: Ich habe nicht gegrinst. Und meine Arbeit ist bereits erledigt." Mit diesen Worten zog Lunra ihren Bericht über den Sieg bei Thelsamar gegen die Hand der Vergeltung hervor und hielt ihn Cynthra hin, besann sich dann aber anders und legte ihn auf einen Beistelltisch. Nur für den Fall, dass Cynthra jeden Brief verbrennt den man ihr reicht. "Warum steht ihr dann dämlich im Türrahmen?" "Ich hab mich gefragt was genau du mit diesem sturen Verhalten bezwecken willst, Cynthra." Cynthra Zorneshammer drehte sich um und ihre eiskalten Augen fixierten Lunra. Obwohl die Todesritterin keinerlei Emotionen zeigt wusste Lunra, dass ihr Duzen und die Benutzung des Vornamens einen Nerv getroffen hatte. "Ich glaube ihr habt, genauso wie diese Wildhammer, vergessen, dass ich keine Botschafterin bin. Dass unsere Botschaft in Eisenschmiede bis auf die Wachen leer steht. Es war der Befehl Lady Thaurissans die Diplomatie ihr zu überlassen und uns auf Sturmwind zu konzentrieren." "Und das konntest du den Wildhammern nicht sagen, weil? Cynthra meinst du nicht keine Antwort sendet ein falsches Signal?" Diesmal hätte Lunra schwören können, dass eines von Cynthras Augenliedern verdächtig zuckte. "Es sendet genau das richtige Signal. Wegtreten Mondglanz." Lunra wollte noch etwas hinzufügen aber Cynthra hatte sich bereits umgedreht und starrte wieder ins Feuer. Es hat wohl keinen Sinn zu versuchen sie in eine Konversation zu zwingen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal ein paar Wörtchen mit Baradil wechseln. Vielleicht fällt ihm was besseres ein. Lunra seufzte laut genug, dass Cynthra es auch hören konnte, salutierte und drehte sich militärisch präzise auf dem Absatz herum. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Khaz Modan